The invention relates generally to a laser reference device and more particularly to a laser reference tool that may be wall mounted and that can be accurately aligned to user selectable orientations.
Traditional reference tools, such as levels, consist of one or more level vials mounted in a level body. The level body has one or more leveling faces that are calibrated with reference to the level vials such that one of the leveling faces can be placed against a surface and level readings made from the level vials. Laser level devices consist of a body supporting a laser generating device and a lens for focusing the laser. The lens can focus the laser into a beam of light that is projected as a dot on a surface or a plane of light that is projected as a line on a surface. The light pattern projected on the surface may be used as a reference point for locating and orienting articles.
Devices exist to project a plane of light onto a vertical surface such as a wall. One type of device sits on a horizontal surface and is oriented relative to vertical. Other laser reference devices may be mounted directly to the vertical surface to project light on that surface and/or on other surfaces. In order to orient the device on the vertical surface at least one level vial is mounted on the device to provide the user with a visual indication of the orientation of the device relative to true plumb or true level to control the projection of the light onto the surface. Because the device is manually oriented and the device relies on the ability of the user to orient the device by visually inspecting the level vial while simultaneously mounting the entire device on the surface, these devices can be difficult to orient to true plumb and/or level. Errors may be introduced as a result. Moreover, because the surface on which the device is supported may not be perfectly level or plumb, leveling the laser module in only one plane may not properly orient the device with respect to true level or true plumb.
Other devices that attach directly to a vertical surface use a pendulum device to orient the device to true level. Typically, the use of the pendulum type arrangement only allows the device to be properly oriented to one position. A pendulum based device is also known that is intended to allow the device to be oriented to multiple positions. The positions are predefined and limited, however, thus limiting the flexibility of the device. Moreover, the use of a pendulum to orient the device in multiple positions has not proved to be sufficiently accurate.
Thus, an improved laser reference device that can be fixed to a vertical surface and accurately oriented to a wide variety of positions is desired.